


[vid] People Get Ready

by kaydeefalls



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, their love is so epic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>And we have all the love in the world to set alight.</em> A Ponds vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] People Get Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Music: The Frames  
> Download: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?33pp1tccthefqhm) (.mov, 67 MB)  
> Thanks to **pocketmouse** for the concrit!

LYRICS (by The Frames):

People all get ready  
'Cos we're tearing down the stand  
Rebuild what's gone unsteady  
And see it through with newer hands  
And what has gone between us  
Is a lot, is a lot  
And who'll be there to clean us  
When you're not, when you're not

And people all get ready  
'Cos we're breaking down again  
Rebuild what's gone unsteady  
And see it through with wiser hands  
And what has gone before us  
Is a lot, is a lot  
And who'll be there to ignore us  
When you're not, when you're not

And we have all the time in the world  
To get it right, to get it right  
And we have all the love in the world  
To set alight, to set alight

People all get ready  
'Cos we're breaking down the band  
Rewrite what's gone already  
And see it through with angry hands  
And what has gone before us  
Is a lot, is a lot  
And who'll be there to ignore us  
When you're not, when you're not

And we have all the time in the world  
To get it right, to get it right  
And we have all the love in the world  
To set alight, to set alight  
Just look up, just look up

And we have all the time in the world  
To get it right, to get it right  
And we have all the love in the world  
To set alight, to set alight  
Just look up, just look up

People all get ready  
'Cause we're coming to a stop


End file.
